ironmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Chaotic Volume 1 1
Iron Man Chaotic Volume 1 Issue #1 Is the first of 10 comic issues added to the Iron Man Chaotic series, as well as it being the first comic issue and series made by F.F.X. Studios. Iron Man Chaotic Volume 1 Issue #1 follows the events after the death of Aldrich Killian in the movie Iron Man 3. Plot Tony Stark flew to L.A.X. For a business meeting regarding the destruction of all of his armors. President Ellis asked Stark: who specifically would protect or city? Our weapons don't match the ones of our foe's! Tony, you have to do something! Stark not convinced that he should go back to armor building, tells the room that he will be making plans to resume his weapons that he previously made and used in the events of Iron Man 1. Before Stark left, a U.S. Marine entered the room warning everyone about Tony Stark is attacking the city. Tony and everyone confused, President Ellis asked that surveillance footage would be shown at the big screen for everyone to see. Stark and everyone inside the room could not believe their eyes. Iron Man's suits are attacking the city. Stark calls Jarvis while leaving the room in a serious matter. Jarvis responds to Stark's repeated question on why are my armors still active? Jarvis announces that when the House Party Protocol self destructed, he lowered the explosion rate to about 30% because Tony and Pepper were still on top of the oil rig. Jarvis figured that if he made the explosion to 100%, Tony and Pepper could have died. This then led to most of the armors to still be in a working condition. The only question is, who activated them? Stark thinks fast. Not knowing what to do without any suit of armor to aid him in fights. Jarvis told Stark that he would need to resume making armors for the safety of this city. Without them, its hopeless. Tony agreed, thus starting the production of new armors. Stark finished creating the mark 1 P.B.D.A Armor in under a day. the mark 1 was capable of withstanding numerous heavy weaponry blasts before taking a beating. Convinced that Stark would win the fight versus his other armors, Stark leaves his house. Stark lands at Washington to find himself surrounded by his old armors. Stark telling the armors to stand down. With no reply, the armors attack with no warning. Tony still confused who is currently controlling them. One by one, Tony destroyed his armors. Each battle lasting for 10 minutes. This just proves how tough him creations really were. One armor remained. Tony did his best. And well... It ended like all the other armors he faced that day. But before the armor lost all its power, it gave a message to Tony saying "Stark... Feel the wrath of the Ghost Squad and you'r... The message did not finish but Tony had suspicions on who the person was behind all of this. Characters * Tony Stark * President Ellis * Jarvis * Pepper Pots Mentioned. Armors Featured * Mark 1 P.B.D.A